A Son Lost then Found
by charmedfan120
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson finds himself asking his older sister Freya for help to figure out the reason behind his recent strange dreams. And how they relate to the late Camille only to discover a long lost son. Who lives halfway across the world. Upon the discovery, Klaus immediately seeks out the lost child and finds himself conflicted at what he finds!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A massive alternative universe (AU), season 5 of The Originals is irrelevant. I actually didn't mind the fifth season the Freya and Keelin wedding and the Kolvina dance so cute. Takes place many years after the events of season 4. A few changes to storylines from previous seasons.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Remembering a ghost.**

Klaus despite being a master strategist hated routines, he avoided them. However, there are a few things which he couldn't avoid doing such as always leaving flowers for his precious Camille, whether it was on her birthday or holidays even the anniversary of her tragic death. Those occasions were the only time, he would return to the city he and his family once called home. After leaving the flowers, he would leave the city as soon as possible to avoid any further heartache. Klaus isn't the only Mikaelson or loved one to leave flowers for Camille. Others such as Davina, Marcel, Josh and Freya brought some and Hope despite not really having any memories of the late O'Connell sent some if she wasn't in New Orleans.

On days such as these, the Original Hybrid found it difficult to sleep, to function in any rational way in fact. There is even one induvial far away from New Orleans across the ocean, in England, someone the Mikaelson family are oblivious to.

"Happy birthday mom," The boy said as he lights a tall white candle on his windowsill next to a photo of Camille. It was a tradition for the boy every year. He can't recall when he started the tradition. All he knew is that if he didn't do it, it wouldn't feel right.

After those three words, Klaus woke up sweating in his double bed. He never stayed in the same place once always moving. That voice he has dreamed of so many times these past few months. But never a face or anything distinctive to link the voice too. But this dream was different yes, he didn't have a face. But a picture a picture of Camille and he referred to her as 'mom' that what plagued him the most. He knew Camille like the back of his hand, if she had a child, he would know. If she had a child, he would look out for the child even if he wasn't the father. Or at least, he thinks he would know if Camille had a child.

Klaus thought it would be pointless to try and catch anymore sleep right now. All he needed right now was answers to why he's been having these dreams lately. There was only one witch he knew would help him. One that lives with a werewolf in New Orleans.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Freya's Magic and a private plane.**

Klaus called Freya, almost thirty times that night hoping she would pick up. But to his annoyance, Freya never picked up or responded to any of those calls. It wasn't until almost nine in the morning over in New Orleans. That Freya called her little brother back.

"Klaus, what could possibly warrant you calling me thirty times in one night," Freya asks annoyed.

"I need your help, sister," Klaus answered.

"With what?" Freya asked.

"A spell, I need you to come to me, astral project if you have to," Klaus answers.

"Give me an hour, I need to sort a few things out," Freya said before ending the call. She then sent him a text listing a few ingredients, she might need and for him to fetch.

* * *

Klaus sought the ingredients out immediately not wanting to waste any precious time. Klaus found himself counting the minutes down until Freya made an appearance. The hotel room, he's residing in is the quality that of a four-star. Freya astral projected on time. Freya's spell ensured that her astral self could interact with physical things. Freya had Klaus explain all he could remember from these previous dreams. So, she could hopefully use the right spell to sort things out.

"These dreams always consist of that one voice," Freya says.

"Yes, but last night's dream was clearer. I saw the back of a figure lighting a candle and wishing his mother's a happy birthday, the picture of his mother was one of Camille," Klaus replied.

"That's impossible Camille wouldn't have a child and not tell us," Freya said.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't have all the answers, I know that the picture of the child's mother was a picture of Camille," Klaus barked.

"I'm just pointing it out Klaus," Freya replies.

"More magic and less pointing things out," Klaus snaps. Freya rolls her eyes but gets to work.

"While under the spell, tell me everything significant that you see. It will help piece together what we need to figure out why you've been having these dreams," Freya instructed. The Mikaelson firstborn then set the ritual up, she had Klaus sit in a chair surrounded by a circle of candles and mixed herbs which were blessed. Before she stands behind Klaus placing her hands on each side of her brother's head and started chanting.

Klaus couldn't quite describe what he's feeling right now, so many emotions tangled and mixed together. The most dominant feeling being his brain being ripped to shreds. Klaus felt he is switching between three places every few seconds.

"Klaus, what do you see?" Freya asks.

"I-I see Cami, she's in labour, at the compound, I'm by her side…" Klaus starts.

"And," Freya says.

"A boy the baby he can't be no more than six, and another boy who looks to be about seventeen," Klaus continued. "No, they are the same person, he has Camille's eyes, he looks so much like her but his smile it's not hers. It's mine." Klaus described.

"Any indication of where he lives?" Freya asked.

"N…No, I wouldn't just forget another child," Klaus answered. Freya gasps and takes a few steps back ending her spell. Klaus jumps out of his seat and turns to face his sister. Who's nose had started to bleed.

"Why did you stop?" Klaus demanded.

"I don't have the strength to astral project myself here and do that spell at the same time safely, just think just before the spell ended did you learn anything else," Freya said.

"The boy, he was named after his uncle and great uncle, I need you to do a locator spell now. And figure out why I couldn't remember him until now." Klaus ordered.

"I'll need some time, he might be cloaked," Freya pointed out.

"Then get to it," Klaus says.

* * *

Freya wasn't kidding when she said she would need some time to perform a successful locator spell. She went through almost forty locator spells before finding the right one and even then it didn't solve the whole problem. Freya sighed; she had no idea how this revelation would go with the family. Especially, Hope the poor girl forced to stay forever apart from her father, uncles and Aunt Rebekah to keep her safe from the Hollow. When she found out about a sibling who could be near her father face to face able to communicate without mobiles or technology or through the means of astral projection would crush her. Freya calls Klaus telling him she had a rough area of where the wayward Mikaelson is. But once Klaus lands there he would have to get another witch to pick up from there to find the boy. Seconds after ending the call with Freya, he compels himself a private plane and heads for England.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ramy: I'm glad you find the plot quite interesting; I hope you find the future chapters just as good.**

**Haley Tuttle: I'm glad you loved the first two chapters.**

**Fhfhgffgj: Possibly ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Watching from a distance. **

The six-hour flight was agony for Klaus, he couldn't find anything to distract himself. All he could think was that he has a second child. One he has somehow forgotten a child he shares no shared with Camille. He thought Freya's spell would bring answers. Not answers and a dozen more questions. He wonders what traits; he has inherited from Cami and himself. Hopefully all the good ones. Klaus is certain the boy would have inherited all of Cami's good traits in the hybrid's eyes, Cami is perfection.

Klaus knows definitely the child would have inherited his werewolf gene and the potential to use magic. Perhaps he would have vampire healing which Hope inherited. Thinking about Hope hurts the hybrid in a way that words couldn't describe. Hope would have to learn of her brother's existence at some point. However, Klaus has no idea on how to deal with that he couldn't do it in person due to the godforsaken Hollow. And if he told her by call, text, email even video chatting would be awful and so impersonal. Either way, when the time came to tell Hope, he will be screwed.

Getting off the plane was a great relief now all, he had to do was find a witch and get the said witch to do a locator spell for him. He knows, he has to be cautious he couldn't risk exposing his youngest existence the Mikaelson family has enemies all over the world. And enemies would take any opportunity to hit the Mikaelsons where it hurts! Finding a witch would be hard if you haven't had the experience. Lucky for Klaus he has a little over than a thousand years of witch-hunting experience.

* * *

After finding a witch who was willing to cast a locator spell and keeping it between him and the witch. Klaus got a precise location on the boy. Heading over to the location given to Klaus, the hybrid had to compel himself a private car and head there. He was growing tiresome of being sat down and travelling. Eventually, he found himself in a less known city in England. Kingston Upon Hull. The hybrid wouldn't lie if asked if he found the city charming. In truth, there wasn't anything particularly special about the town. Klaus found himself at a small local pub. Sat outside drinking a pint of cider which wasn't his favourite drink. The pub is directly opposite a small park. Thanks to the great sight he gained by becoming a hybrid, he could see a group of six boys. Playing a small game of football. Not American football though.

"Pass it to me, Kieran," One of the boys shouted, Kieran, did as what he was told. Normally a game such as a football would bore Klaus to no end, but this wasn't an ordinary game. His son was playing so that made it special. The game must have lasted for two hours. Before it finally came to an end. The group split except for two boys one of them being Kieran and the other seemly a close friend. The two boys walk over to a tiny silver car that could fit five people in. The car looked horrible to Klaus it must be over twenty-years-old. Kieran got into the front passenger seat. While his apparent friend got into the driver's seat. Klaus has no idea where the two boys are heading as they drove off. But he'll find out he lost seventeen years; he wouldn't lose another second!

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haley tuttle: I'm happy you liked chapter 3. **

**Blueflamewiccaguy1990: I hope you will find this chapter just as good as chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Sneaking Out and Drinks.**

Klaus wasn't a fool; he knows he's going to need somewhere to stay. Somewhere close to the boy. He didn't care what star the hotel was as long as it was liveable and close to the boy it would be fine. It was easy to find a place near Kieran's home. The witch who had led him to the park was generous enough to spell a compass one that would allow him to track Kieran. He followed by car but made sure there was some distance so no one would be suspicious. Kieran's friend drops him off outside a small supermarket before driving off.

Kieran started walking past the supermarket still unaware that he's being followed. The boy must have been walking for an hour now. Klaus wasn't sure why his friend would drop Kieran off. At a supermarket, if the boy wasn't going to stay in that area. Eventually, Kieran arrived outside a three-floor mansion which was built back in the late Victorian/Edwardian era. The mansion was built from grey bricks painted white. The mansion is cut off from the other places of residence by a large wall that goes from the back garden then extends to the rest of the mansion's grounds. The wall is also built from bricks but is painted pitch black. The gate is metal and tall made from silver.

"Home sweet home," Kieran says to himself his tone clearly dripping with sarcasm. He then opens the gate and walks through it. Before walking up to the large oak wooden door and enters the mansion.

* * *

Upon entering Kieran uses the floor mat to clean the soles of his grey trainers from the mud. One of the five maids hired by his maternal grandparents enters the hallway. Kieran takes off his navy winter coat and passes it to the maid.

"Thank you," Kieran said before walking off. Kieran enters the living room. The living room is massive well to most people it would be massive. To Kieran, it is normal size and nothing particularly special. The living room consists of dark wooden flooring, blood-red walls. Above the fireplace lies an oil painting of a beach. Kieran hates the oil painting it feels so out of place. In the living room, we have two black leather sofas which face opposite each with a black coffee table in between of them. Kieran sees his grandfather sat on one of the sofas smoking a long and thick cigar. Kieran's grandfather is wearing a black and white traditional suit with black shoes. The man's hair is short with the odd bald spot and grey with a few small streaks of mucky blond. His eyes are emerald green and his skin pale. The man looks rather good for a man in his late sixties. Kieran sits down on the sofa opposite his grandpa.

"What kept you for so long?" Mr O'Connell asked.

"I asked one of my teachers for an extra session for maths," Kieran lied, lying was easy to Kieran, you could possibly say he was fluent in the art of lies.

"I'm glad to see you're taking responsibility to improve your skills in mathematics," Mr O'Connell says.

"Maths is compulsory at college," Kieran replies.

"O'Connell's don't fail, and we don't quit neither," Mr O'Connell said before taking a puff of his cigar.

"How could I possibly forget, when you keep reminding me," Kieran mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that my hearing has deuterated these past few years?" Mr O'Connell asks.

"Grandma doesn't like you smoking outside your study or the gardens," Kieran pointed out.

"We'll have to keep it between the two of us then, I'll have one of the maids, spray the room to hide the smell," Mr O'Connell replied.

"Where is grandma anyway?" Kieran asks.

"Attending some charity meeting, she's hoping to become the chairman at some point," Mr O'Connell answered.

"I should get started on my homework," Kieran said, he then got up from his seat and left the room.

* * *

Kieran headed straight for his bedroom, in all truth it never felt like his bedroom. It felt more like a cruel reminder of his late mother. It was once a room she called hers. Kieran has a plan tonight for a few hours, he will be free. He would have fun and not have a single worry. The boy got started on his homework, he was pretty sure Mrs O'Connell searched his room and college back to see if he actually completed his homework. Kieran made sure to charge his phone as he dotted down a few answers to some equations. Three hours passed before he got a text. That he had a feeling would be coming soon. Kieran sighed and picked up his phone and opened the text.

**Jake: **Did you manage to get yourself a fake id?

**Kieran: **I got it three days ago, I just forgot to tell you.

**Jake: **You better not be lying to me, Kieran.

**Kieran: **Have I ever?

**Jake: **YES! When you told me, that no one would judge me for liking Twilight.

**Kieran: **No one judged you, they just mocked you intensely.

**Jake: **Same thing.

**Kieran: **Which nightclub are we going to?

**Jake: **Whatever cheapest? I'll text you when me and the others have decided to leave the jumpers and shirts behind.

* * *

Eight pm soon came around, which was ten minutes after all the maids were dismissed for the night. Eight pm was also the time, his grandparents went to bed there sleeping pattern was a well-oiled machine which Kieran was happy for. It made sneaking out so much easier.

**Jake: **I'm heading over to the supermarket near your place hurry up and get ready.

**Kieran:** See you soon.

Kieran smiled after he sent the text. Tonight would hopefully be great. Kieran carefully pulled out a large rectangular black wooden chest from under his bed. He opens the chest next and takes out a navy leather jacket followed by a white t-shirt that has a red guitar design printed on pre-ironed then finally taking out pre-ironed blue jeans and navy converse trainers. Kieran quickly got changed into the clothes he hid earlier and tied the laces of the navy converse trainers once they were on his feet. He then pushed the chest back under his bed before picking up his black leather wallet off his chest putting it in one of his front pockets. Kieran carefully sneaks down the stairs, making sure to avoid the steps that would creak.

Once downstairs, he entered his grandpa's study and took the keys out of one of the desk draws before leaving the house locking the front door behind him. He walked fast to the supermarket cutting off at least ten minutes it normally took. He sees Jake's tiny car parked in the supermarket car pack and heads straight over. He enters the car through the passenger's door and quickly buckles himself in.

"Why are you driving when you'll be drinking?" Kieran asks.

"I'll park my car in the nearest car park to the nightclub. It means we don't have to walk that massive distance. It can spend the night there and we'll just have to get a bus or taxi home," Jake answered. Jake is eighteen who has blue eyes and dyed blue hair. He wasn't a fancy dresser he normally wears black joggers and a black hoodie with black trainers. In the back of the car, we have three other eighteen-year-olds two girls and a boy. The two girls are identical twins, who have brown eyes and black hair. Their skin is fair white. Tabitha the eldest of the twins by five minutes is wearing black leather trousers with black heels, she has a grey t-shirt on, and her hair is mid-length and straight. While her twin Thea is wearing white slim fit jeans, white converse trainers with a black t-shirt her hair is a lot longer than her sister's and is curly. As for the boy, Ethan, he has short dark brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, he is wearing black jeans, black trainers and a white t-shirt.

"The altar boy, putting the bible to one side tonight," Thea jokes.

"I'm putting any morals aside for tonight," Kieran replies.

"What will grandpa and grandma say, if they find out?" Tabitha asked.

"Screw them tonight," Kieran responded.

* * *

The drive wasn't long to a nearby car park near the nightclub. The queue to get inside the nightclub was long and the group of five spent twenty-minutes waiting to get in. Once in the group immediately are subjected to multiple flashing lights.

"Are you going to be okay, if you're drinking while these lights flashing?" Jake asks.

"I'll be fine, the bar isn't too crowded let's get there before it's packed," Kieran answered. The group headed towards the bar once there Kieran offered to buy the first round. Kieran bought a round of shots; the boy decided he was making up for the lost time. A round of shots wasn't technically the right term he bought twenty-five Fireball shots, so they could each have five each. They down their first shots in perfect sync Kieran coughs for a few seconds. "That tastes rank," But the boy downs another shot.

"If you don't like it don't drink it mate," Jake said.

"Nah, I just need to get used to the taste," Kieran replies.

"I'm buying next," Ethan declared. The group downed the rest of their shots quickly.

"Get our usual Ethan, we're going dancing," Tabitha tells her friend, Ethan nods and then the twins start their search to find some guys to dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the small hotel, Klaus is staying at he was still unsuccessful at falling asleep. Too much was on his mind he's already had four showers to try and bring him some relaxation. Klaus notices that the compass is going crazy. Why would the boy be out at this time at night, Klaus knew it was around twelve? So, what would be so important that would warrant his child being outside? The hybrid knew he would find out though. He quickly got changed into his normal attire and grabbed the compass before leaving.

Kieran and his friends left the nightclub around half past twelve having grown bored of the atmosphere there. And decided to head over to another. None of them wanted the night to end. They struggled to walk tripping the odd time but never fell over. Eventually, they arrived at a different nightclub, they found the music was better but less crowded. Still packed, however, the group of five still had the occasional shot but were either on cider, beer or spirits. Kieran lost count of his intake after drinking four ciders, and five spirits.

"Hello, handsome," The man said, the man had to be in his late twenties, who had short but thick muddy blond hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. The man was wearing dark jeans, black boots and a red t-shirt.

"Aren't you going to buy me a drink?" Kieran asked.

"You're pretty straight forward," The man replies.

"I don't like to mess around," Kieran smirked.

"I like that in a man," The man says.

"Then buy me a brandy or whisky," Kieran responded.

"Not cheap then," The man commented.

"If you wanted cheap, you should have gone to pounded," Kieran replies.

"Don't move, I'll be back before you know it," The man tells Kieran before heading over to the bar.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kieran smiled.

"We should get going it's almost three," Jake told Kieran emerging from a crowd of people with Tabitha, Thea and Ethan.

"You guys run along lightweights," Kieran responds.

"Someone's cocky," Ethan shouted unaware.

"I'm Irish, my body's made for drink," Kieran says.

"Tabby has thrown up three times in the girls' bathroom," Thea pointed out.

"Five times get it, right sis," Tabitha croaked out.

"You guys leave if you can't handle more drink, I've got a man buying me a drink. And I intend to drink it," Kieran says.

"Then what you going to try and get into his pants?" Jake winked.

"How dare you?" Kieran gasped.

"Our little Kieran coming in a boy and hopefully coming out a man," Thea said.

"Yeah, Kieran never does charity, he will be leaving hints for the guy to get into his pants," Ethan jokes.

"Now, you're speaking my language," Kieran laughed.

"Guys, I-I think I'm going to be sick," Tabitha spoke-up rushing towards the exit.

"Text one of us," Thea instructed before following after her struggling to walk in a straight line with Jake and Ethan following. Kieran sighed and thought to himself where has the man gotten to.

* * *

Klaus has finally, found the nightclub, Kieran is currently partying at. He arrived shortly before Kieran's friends left him, he heard little bits of their conversation and was already furious. They dare abandon him when they each been drinking. And who was this man? Klaus carefully sought out the man in question finding him at the bar. He could see the man in question clearly once he got the closer to the bar. The man gave himself away by pointing towards Kieran with one of his slimy fingers. And he could hear the man describe to the barman what plans, he had for his son for Camille's baby! Klaus approaches the man.

"Excuse me mate," Klaus started.

"Yes," The man replies bluntly.

"We seem to have a little problem," Klaus says.

"Yeah, you're interrupting me, while I'm drinking," The man responds. Klaus bit his tongue for a second before placing his arms on each of the man's shoulders. Klaus barely applying the tiniest bit of pressure to the man's right shoulder dislocating it easily. The man lets out a scream.

"Bloody hell," The man shouted. Klaus leans over the man's right shoulder bringing his mouth close to the man's ear.

"You have no idea what hell is, but I can introduce you to it. Now listen very closely," Klaus snapped.

"W…What do you want?" The man cried out.

"The boy, you've taken a fancy to leave him be, he's too good for you too precious. You're going to finish your drink then leave and you will not so much as make eye contact with my boy is that understood," Klaus whispered.

"Your boy," The man says confused.

"YES! MY BOY, NOW GO!" Klaus barked. The man left seconds later holding his right shoulder with his left hand.

* * *

A few minutes later Klaus was successful in convincing Kieran to leave the nightclub with him. Klaus discovered Kieran is one of those drunks who are clingy. Klaus would find most insufferable, but Kieran was different he didn't really get the chance to have his boy be dependent on him.

"Your shoulder is so soft but firm," Kieran mumbled, the boy's right side of his head resting on Klaus' right shoulder. Klaus is holding the boy close to him as by now the drinks have finally got to the boy, who would have fallen over a dozen times if it wasn't for Klaus.

"Well, you can rest on my shoulder until you get home. Then once your home, you can go to bed, it must be past your bedtime," Klaus replies.

"NO! M…Me don't wanna go home, grandma is a witch and grandpa, he's her minion," Kieran protested holding on tighter to Klaus' belly. Klaus tells himself that Kieran's grandparents can't be that bad. But then he remembered how they disowned her for wanting to seek out answers for Sean's sudden mental breakdown and to figure out why he would slaughter a dozen people and kill himself afterwards.

"Okay, little O'Connell do you want to stay over at my place?" Klaus suggested.

"Can I get Chinese food if I stay over? Grandma never lets me get Chinese food or any takeaway," Kieran asks.

"Maybe if you promise to be a good boy," Klaus answered, the hybrid then compelled a taxi driver to take them back to his hotel. Klaus sat in the back with Kieran, the boy fell asleep on Klaus' shoulder barely two minutes into the drive. Once at the hotel, Klaus made his way to his room carrying Kieran bridal side. No one took any notice. After entering his room, he carried the boy over to the bed and tucked him in.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure if the last chapter was too long if it was please feel free to tell me and I'll make sure to keep future chapters shorter. :)**

**Haley tuttle and jhfjgf: I'm glad you've been enjoying the story so far.**

**Chimera629: This story is set in an alternative timeline where the events of season 5 and Legacies never took place. So, the Mikaelson siblings still can't be near one another or Hope. Excluding Freya.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Hungover and father knows best.**

Klaus watched the boy sleep all night while sitting down on a black armchair. The discomfort didn't bother him. There was something about watching your child sleep that brought him incredible peace. The boy started to stir because of this Klaus was certain, his boy would soon awaken.

"M…My head," Kieran whined waking up. God, it hurts, and his bellyached so badly. The boy goes to get out of bed, rubbing his eyes. Klaus gets out of the armchair and approaches the boy and sits down next to him.

"Hold on little guy," Klaus says.

"I'm, fine just nauseous," Kieran said, he glances at Klaus. Why did he leave the nightclub with this stranger? How much did he drink last night?

"That what happens, when someone drinks more what they can handle," Klaus replies.

"You sound like someone's father," Kieran commented.

"You need some water," Klaus said before standing up walking over to the small drinks cabinet which he then opens. To his disappointment, Klaus realised there was no water bottles inside the fridge just many, many blood bags. He sighed; he hadn't planned this very well.

"Not that I'm not grateful for you taking me in for the night sir. But who are you?" Kieran asks. Klaus turns but not before closing the drinks cabinet's door.

"I-I, I'm a friend of your mother's," Klaus answered, it wasn't a lie, he liked in the slightest. But what could he say? That he was the boy's immortal father.

"Pardon," Kieran says, not sure if his ears were deceiving him.

"I was a close friend of your mother's. I've been travelling recently and came across you in a nightclub, one I might add you're not legally old enough to attend," Klaus replies.

"In spirit, I consider myself old enough," Kieran responds.

"Pity the law doesn't take that into consideration," Klaus joked.

"How did you know I was her son? Grandma and Grandpa speak very little of her. There probably only two pictures of her across the house," Kieran asked.

"You look like her and she told me a little about her parents which if I recall you referred to your grandmother as a witch and your grandfather as her minion," Klaus explained.

"I don't hate them, they're just not the best people in the world. Sometimes it's like they're not even human. Everything is about control the perfect image, my grandma is the worse," Kieran responds, the boy supposed he shouldn't feel so comfortable next to a stranger. But there was something about Klaus that put him at ease. Maybe it was the man's eyes or the way he talked. Klaus just felt so familiar.

"I can assure you; they are human sometimes emotion can be hard to express," Klaus said.

"Except my grandma can only express disappointment, shame and constant disapproval. My grandpa just always takes her side, as if she were the ten commandments," Kieran replied.

"The loss of a child can greatly affect you even if your child is fully grown," Klaus pointed out.

"I can't even go by my first name because it brings them so much shame," Kieran confessed.

"First name?" Klaus said hoping the boy would care to elaborate.

"Sean Kieran O'Connell. Sean after my mother's twin and Kieran after my great uncle, the first being a crazy man who wanted to follow Uncle Kieran's footsteps in becoming a priest. Only to slaughter a dozen people in a church before killing himself. Uncle Kieran died not long after followed by my mother. All three died in the same city New Orleans," Kieran explains his voice now filled with sadness.

"When my baby brother died, I couldn't say his name for years, my family avoided bringing up any memory that involved our brother," Klaus revealed.

"I'm sorry it can't have been easy," Kieran apologised.

"It wasn't but the aftermath was a lot harder," Klaus said.

"Can I have a cup of tea, please, my throat feels so dry?" Kieran requested.

"I think water would be better, I'll ask room service to bring some," Klaus replied.

* * *

Room service came rather soon with a few bottles of plain water for the boy. There are at least six bottles. Klaus handed one of the bottles over to Kieran who took the top off the look and smell of water instantly put the boy off. But his throat was so dry, he was desperate. The boy took a swig of the drink and at first felt no different but quickly finds himself throwing up onto the hotel carpet well a small part of the carpet. Kieran didn't get sick often, but he was pathetic when it came to vomiting merely looking at made him throw-up. He barely looked at his vomit before being sick again. Klaus sighed; it was going to be a long day. Klaus fetches a nearby bin, so the boy could carry on being sick without messing the floor.

"Let it all out boy, you feel better soon," Klaus told the boy.

"I guess drinking the water was a bad idea," Kieran says.

"I think a bad idea was drinking all the alcohol buddy," Klaus replies. "You need more water," Klaus then picks up the water bottle, Kieran drank from earlier. Kieran looks at the water his face paler than usual.

"No thanks, even looking at it makes me feel sick," Kieran politely declined the water.

"It wasn't a request kid," Klaus says rather sternly.

"I just want to sleep," Kieran whined.

"You can go to sleep soon, but I promise you, will feel a lot better if you have some water," Klaus replied.

"I know how my body works," Kieran said. He had his stubbornness Klaus thought to himself.

"Alright mate, I'll make a deal with each mouthful of water you have, I'll tell you something I know about your mother," Klaus offers.

"Low blow clever but low," Kieran responded.

"I prefer to call it a fair compromise," Klaus smirked.

"Fine," Kieran sighed, right now as rough as he feels, he would do almost anything to know more of his mother any detail was worth enduring consuming the water that only made him feel worse. Klaus started by telling Kieran little things about Cami after each mouthful. Klaus had managed to get Kieran to drink four of the six water bottles. The boy seemed more tired than before but not as pale.

"Well done," Klaus praised.

"I'm not a child," Kieran said.

"Legally, you are besides, you barely look seventeen, you look a lot younger," Klaus says.

"H…How did you and my mom meet?" Kieran yawned.

"We met twice in the same night, I ordered two drinks from a bar called Rousseau's where she happened to be a bartender. I paid with a hundred-dollar bill then our paths crossed again in the streets where we watched an artist paint. She talked about what the artist wanted to convey in his painting," Klaus recalled.

"I've always liked art," Kieran mumbled. Kieran smiled and took another mouthful of water for some reason; he loved this story of his mother's past most. It seemed more personal than all the others. His eyes feel heavier than they were the previous night. It didn't take him long to fall back asleep his head resting on Klaus' chest. While Klaus wraps an arm affectionally and protectively around Kieran.

"Sleep well, little cub," Klaus whispered softly before planting a small kiss on Kieran's head. In all honesty, Klaus wanted nothing more than both of his children in his arms. But for now, he would settle for just one. Klaus is still furious at Kieran's 'friends' for leaving him. They should have all gone together. There are dangers in the world, he didn't want his boy to face. He still hasn't gotten over that man who took an interest in Kieran, yes Kieran made the first move. But anyone could tell Kieran wasn't eighteen, the boy had a babyface. Well, when you're from a family of immortals. Anyone under a thousand has a babyface.

End of chapter 5.


End file.
